


Ai ya yokubō

by Kittycraft



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, My First Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Kittycraft
Summary: Yami is a prostitute and Seto needs relief from everyday stress





	1. I can't believe

Kaiba came from work stressed out as usual and reluctantly decided to search for someone who could help. He landed on a site where customer satisfaction was a number one priority and hesitantly called."what the hell am I thinking!"  
\-----------------------------------  
Yami was drying his hair when suddenly he got a call. He was surprised when a handsome voice spoke.  
"Meet me at Kaiba corp, floor 10,be fast"  
Yami was excited for this would be His first customer and this was his was of getting a free fuck.  
He caller a Taxi and put on his clothes so fast he forgot his boxers and his wallet."We're here" Yami reached for his wallet but to his dismay nothing was in his pocket except his phone. He leaned in past the window and whispered seductively to the driver, "Is there another way I can pay?".A smirk appeared on the driver's face and sat in the back seat, gesturing for Yami to sit next to him. He sat next to the driver and started to blush,the driver pulled down his pants and pointed at his erection, "suck" Yami bent over and remembered his training. He engulfed the entire length then moved up and down sucking powerfully when reaching the tip causing the driver to moan and groan uncontrollably. In no time the driver was screaming, "cumming!" Yami moved his head so fast he almost hit the roof of the car. He left the driver finished and legs shaking. As he walked into the elevator he mumbled to himself,"he couldn't see my face it was too dark". "Tenth floor" as Yami exited the elevator the classical music faded and was replaced by a deafening silence which was interrupted by a, "hurry up!". He recognized it as the voice over the phone and rushed to the source which was a brightly lit room with a large desk, bed and a huge TV. He turned his attention to the tall man standing in the middle of the room and opened his eyes wide in surprise when he realized it was….. Seto Kaiba!  
Kaiba blushed and watched as Yami fidgeted in place.  
"Are you the….."  
"Yes"  
Kaiba was trying his best to keep his composure, while secretly deciding whether to fuck around on the bed or desk or maybe the window. His thoughts were interrupted when Yami Suddenly kissed him without warning. Kaiba picked up Yami and placed up on top of the desk roughly kissing him, sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth erotically causing Yami to shiver beneath him.He felt warm hands exploring his chest and unbuttoning his shirt he was instantly aroused he grinded against Yami who gasped at the sudden contact. He broke the kiss to take off his pants then began to take off Yami's shirt and pants.  
"Tsk tsk, no underwear punishment is an order"  
"I w-was in a r-rush!" Yami managed to say through gasps  
\----------------------------------------  
Yami gasped as Kaiba roughly stroked his length sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Kaiba turned him around bent him over the desk and inserted two wet fingers into his ass without warning. He felt Kaiba stretch him and thrust his fingers into him ruthlessly  
His mind was clouded with lustful thoughts and wanted Kaiba to fuck him already. He felt Kaiba remove his fingers which were replaced with a thick erection, he wasn't even able to settle down into the feeling of pain and pleasure before Kaiba thrust into him mercilessly. He reached down to touch himself but Kaiba grabbed his wrist and placed them over his head With one hand, using the other hand to tease his erection circling the tip and squeezing it once or twice. He felt Kaiba give a few strong thrusts and knew what was coming next he braced himself as he was filled with liquid. He felt Kaiba pull out and was secretly wishing for more as he stood up and glared at Kaiba who was putting his clothes back on. He pulled up his pants and threw on his shirt, unsatisfied and upset,Kaiba stared up at Yami who was glaring at him.  
“Payment...please” he said through clenched teeth  
Kaiba reached into his wallet and pulled out a several bills and approached him as he was taking the bills from him, Kaiba gave him a light kiss on Yami's forehead causing him to blush. Yami quickly scurried out the office  
"Give me your number"  
"xxx-xxxx" Yami said tiredly  
\---------------------------  
Kaiba watches as Yami walked away wondering why his chest was hurting he laughed to himself,  
"I wonder if Yugi knows"  
He grabbed his briefcase and called Isono  
"Send a car to Kaiba corp quickly"  
He wasn't the type to wait for people walking toward the elevator and toward the entrance he got in the car and Isono drove him home.  
Without a second passing Mokuba tackled his big brother into a hug  
"Seto you promised to come home early and make spaghetti!"  
Seto sighed and carried Mokuba back inside  
"Okay give me five minutes" he said with an honest smile.  
Afterwards ……..  
Kaiba tucked into bed Mokuba, and tiredly opened his own room door and threw himself onto the bed feeling less stressful than usual. He decided to text Yami before going to bed,  
"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"


	2. I fell in love

Yami stepped into Yugi's apartment which he shares with Yami, he sighed trying to forget what the hell just happened.  
"Where were you?"  
Yami jumped,surprised to see Yugi sitting on the couch with a very worried look.  
"I was at…...work"  
Yami hated lying to Yugi but how was he going to say,I just lost my virginity to Seto Kaiba,  
"I work at the bar"  
Yugi calmed down a little and got up to hug Yami ,  
"Just come home earlier next time,I'm going to bed",  
"Good night Aibou",  
Yami walked to the bathroom ahead of Yugi but Yugi noticed Yami was walking weird and realized that Téa would walk like that after sex. He decided to say nothing and continued to walk towards the bedroom,Yami took off his pants to see white liquid stained all over the back of his pants. He took off his shirt and stepped into the shower closing his eyes, but images of Kaiba's handsome body popped into his head.  
"I'm glad he was my first instead of a stranger" he told himself,he put on some jammies and threw himself onto the bed. He checked his phone for messages, but saw a text from an unknown number,  
Unknown:"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  
Yami wondered who it could be, probably Mai she's always getting new phones these days, he decided to reply,  
Yami:"Are we close friends?"  
\-------------  
Kaiba felt his phone buzz from under the pillow and decided to check who it was, he saw that it was Yami and quickly typed a response.  
Unknown:"I wish we could be more",  
He waited for a response but after five minutes he decided to go back to sleep.  
He woke up the next morning tired as usual but not as stressed, he decided to check his phone and was surprised to see a text from Yami.  
Yami:"Where and when?",  
Unknown:"Today at two in front of Kaiba corp",  
Kaiba had gotten a package a few days ago full of casual clothes from a company desperate to work with Kaiba corp. He decided to try on one of them, and to his delight they fit perfectly, it was almost two, so he rushed into the garage and chose one of his fastest cars as he pulled out of the garage and into the main road. He drove so fast toward Kaiba corp if there were any police officers in his way he would have gotten a ticket for sure, he parked right in front and waited for a familiar short spiky haired friend.  
\-------------  
Yami was walking down the sidewalk wondering where Mai was when he saw a hand waving from a car, he jogged up towards the car intending on telling Mai he was gay. He looked  
Inside the car and was surprised to see Kaiba…...smiling at him, he resisted the urge to bend down and kiss him and instead laughed saying  
"I gotta save your number on my phone"  
"Come on, let's go to Olive Garden"  
Without questioning Yami circled the car and sat in the passenger side. Kaiba took the scenic route, which Yami was very familiar with since his favorite kind of trees grew here, he looked over at Kaiba for the whole ride, while he would look over at him and smile. The drive went by so fast Yami didn't even notice when they arrived, Kaiba opened the door for him and he nearly fell out  
"Come on, I called for a reservation earlier"  
Yami followed Kaiba as he passed the crowd of people who were waiting for a table, giving them surprised looks.  
"Oh Mr Kaiba your private room is this way",  
The waiter said trying not to look nervous, they followed him to their room and he handed them both menus  
"The chef's special is Pasta Primavera and Penne with a meat of your choice".  
Kaiba glared at the waiter, Yami would take forever to look at the menu and he didn't get a private room for nothing,  
"We'll both have the chicken penne"  
"Yes Mr Kaiba"  
The waiter bowed and walked off.  
"Kaiba can I ask a favour of you?"  
Kaiba was confused, what could Yami want from him.  
"What is it?"  
Yami couldn't believe he was going to ask this…..  
"Could you maybe…..make me your private-"  
"Why? Didn't you become a prostitute to fuck strangers?"  
Yami was slightly offended,  
"No! Only to raise money for tuition! After you were so rough I realized it can be painful for strangers or random guys to fuck me"  
"So I'm not a stranger?"  
Yami visibly blushed thinking how he was going to tell Kaiba he was his first,  
"Well okay, but first you have to prove to me you can be a good stress reliever".  
\--------------  
Yami thought Kaiba was joking but one look at his face suggested otherwise, gathering all his courage he crawled under the table and pulled down Kaiba's pants to reveal a thick erection, Yami was amazed how big it was. He shook the thought out of his head and engulfed the length in his mouth causing a moan to escape Kaiba's mouth, he began to move up and down the length sucking powerfully, when suddenly he heard the door open hearing the voice and realizing it was the waiter,  
"Here are the two meals, I-I forgot to take your d-drinks earlier"  
"T-two sparkling w-waters"  
Kaiba managed to say without moaning. Once again the waiter bowed and left,  
"I can't believe you forgot to take their drinks that's serving 101!" The waitress said,  
"I don't think it matters, his boyfriend was sucking him off, if we say nothing he might tip us!"  
Seto grabbed Yami's hair and roughly shoved his length in and out of Yami's mouth.  
"Cumming!"  
Yami continued to go up and down Kaiba's length drinking all his cum to prove he could be a good fuck doll.  
"Fine you're hired, everyday meet me at my house, at night, at eight you can sleep over or go home"  
"Thank you…...Seto"  
Yami mumbled under his breath but Kaiba still heard it and he smiled. Yami got up and sat closer to Kaiba who leaned over and kissed him softly, reminding him of his first kiss  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
Yami nodded  
"Who was your first kiss?"  
"Well after I got a physical body Téa confessed her feelings toward me and kissed me, at that moment I knew I liked men"  
"Sooooo basically Téa made you gay",  
Kaiba snorted,  
"Hey not funny!",  
Yami yelled throwing a napkin at him.  
"Here are your drinks"  
"Thank you"  
Yami and the waiter almost fainted did Kaiba just say THANK YOU?!  
As usual he bowed and left, Yami looked over at Kaiba who was eating his food and decided to start eating his. He asked for the bill and Kaiba snatched it out of his hands before saying  
"I'm. Paying."  
But he didn't leave a tip which annoyed the waiter and waitress  
"Say nothing huh?"  
She said really annoyed. Kaiba drove Yami home through the scenic route once again,  
"Thank you Kaiba",  
"For what?",  
"For everything!",  
"Whatever",  
He said before getting back into his car and driving back to Kaiba corp. Yami walked into the apartment once again with Yugi sitting on the couch, only with a suspicious look instead  
"Okay what bar closes this early?"  
"Uh...A-Aibou I can explain!"  
"I've already figured it out!"  
"It's not what it-"  
"You're working for Kaiba aren't you!"  
"Well yes but-"  
"You should have just told me that"  
Yami went up and hugged Yugi,  
"Thank you for understanding"  
"Of course I won't tell anyone though"  
"Thank you Aibou".  
Yami went up to his room and didn't even bother to change his clothes he decided to text Kaiba and go to sleep early knowing he would be up late for the rest of his career.  
Yami:"BTW you were my first :P"  
\---------

Kaiba pulled into his garage knowing it was late he still strolled in expecting Mokuba to be upset at him for coming home late but he wasn't there.  
"Mokuba is asleep, I made him some dinner earlier"  
Kaiba nodded and went up to his room exhausted, his stress was coming back and for a second thought of calling Yami, instead he checked his messages.  
Yami:"BTW you were my first :P"  
Kaiba almost fainted  
"I WAS HIS FIRST AND HE WAS MINE!"  
He screamed at himself internally, but he thought about it and could use it to his advantage at their next 'session'  
BEWD:"If you told me that I would have been more gentle, I guess more punishment for you >=)"  
He wasn't a fan of emojis but using them once won't hurt, he shoved the phone under his pillow and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning less tired but stressed, he decided to walk to work since he needed some exercise.  
\----------------  
Yami woke up and checked his phone it was a text…from Kaiba  
BEWD:"If you told me that I would have been more gentle, I guess more punishment for you >=)"  
Trying to wipe that text from his memory he decided to go for a morning stroll since winter was coming, he had to enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. He had been walking for about twenty minutes when he realized he was lost  
"How the heck did I get lost…..was I too busy, thinking about……Seto?"  
He asked himself, he decided to ask someone. He spotted someone in an ally and decided to ask them where he was,  
"Excuse me which part of Domino City is this?"  
The person only smiled and walked towards him.  
"Name's Yusei, what's a pretty boy like you doing here?"  
Yami blinked back astonished, that's what he just asked him!  
"Could you please tell me where I am?!"  
"Sure, sure, just come a little closer"  
Yami's body wasn't listening to him and he walked closer but stopped when they were a foot apart. Suddenly his mouth was covered with a cloth and his body felt weak but he was still conscious,  
"Been a while since I had a good fuck, I know your one of those prostitutes I saw you on the website, but today you weren't there, don't worry I'll still pay you!"  
He said pulling off Yami's pants with such force if they were made of a cheaper material they would have tore.  
"Someone help!"  
\-------------  
Kaiba didn't realize how far Kaiba Corp was, he was jogging and sweating so much he felt like he was showering, he suddenly heard someone screaming.  
"Someone help!"  
"That sounds like-!"  
Kaiba was sprinting down the street in seconds looking in each ally until he finally found Yami.  
"Get away from him bitch!"  
"Make me!"  
Yusei yelled standing up to get in a fighting position, Kaiba threw punches so fast Yusei couldn't even dodge, in a matter of seconds Yusei was on the floor bruised and bleeding.  
"Did he ent-"  
"No"  
Kaiba hugged Yami and walked with him toward Kaiba Corp knowing he would be late. Before he got to his office, the secretary explained that for personal reasons the company had postponed the meeting,he lead Yami into his office and sat down wondering if Yami was okay.  
\-----------------  
Yami was not okay, he was horny and wanted Kaiba to fuck him but didn't know how to say it. He walked over to Kaiba who was looking out the window, and kissed him, Kaiba happily opened his mouth to accept Yami who was getting much better at kissing. Yami sat on Kaiba's lap and began grinding against him, causing bolts of pleasure to run through them both, Kaiba had enough, he broke the kiss to remove both their clothing and pressed Yami against the window. He pushed three digits inside of Yami's rosy ass causing several moans to escape, he pulled out his fingers, raised Yami's leg and entered him with his erection.  
"K-kaiba p-people can s-see us-s!",  
"We're too high up they can't see anything",  
Yami thought so too until a little girl pointed at them and both of them saw that,  
"Great, people like Yusei will learn not to touch what's mine",  
Kaiba's pace increased and he started pushing deeper inside of Yami until,  
"Cumming!"  
"Cumming!"  
They said in unison as white liquid splattered over the large window.  
"Woops, got someone to clean that up"  
Yami chuckled  
"Yea, you"  
Kaiba said as he shoved several napkins towards Yami  
They put their clothes back on and Yami cleaned up his mess  
"Do I still have to come later today?"  
"Only if you want to"  
Seto said winking, Yami stayed at Kaiba Corp till' Kaiba left, to drop him home. This time Kaiba took the shorter route and Yami was disappointed but seeing how late it was he was glad. He walked into the apartment to find Yugi sleeping and not sitting on the couch with a million questions, he imagined Kaiba's soft lips while showering afterward he went to lie down but couldn't fall asleep.  
\-------------------  
Kaiba once again came home to find Mokuba sleeping and was glad he didn't have to cook because he was very tired, he took a shower changed his clothes and went to bed feeling no stress at all, his mind was at ease for the first time,he decided to text Yami,  
BEWD:"Wanna come over?"  
Yami:"Be there in five minutes"  
\----------  
Yami didn't know why he was going to Kaiba's house so late, but fuck it whatever, he knocked on the door once and it opened immediately, to his surprise it was Kaiba.  
"Glad you could make it let's go to bed now I'm tired"  
"You mean you didn't call me over here to-"  
"We did it already, the only reason you came is because you couldn't sleep, come on like I said I'm tired!"  
They both tiredly walked upstairs and threw themselves on the bed. Yami played closer to Kaiba and wrapped his arms and legs around him it felt uncomfortable for a minute but soon they were sleeping from a hard day of fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 2 was longer I was able to make time again this is my fist fic I will soon be posing fanart.  
> BEWD = Blue eyes white dragon
> 
> Hugs x Kisses  
> Kitty


End file.
